Percy's Adult Life
by Darkness593
Summary: Various events on his eighteenth birthday leave Percy with a fresh(ish) start to adulthood. Audience participation encouraged. Rated M for profanity and POTENTIAL lemons. Percy Jackson and all related characters belong to Rick Riordon and the Disney Hyperion publishing company.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted a change from the one I'm already doing. The ones at Percy's party that aren't mentioned are up to interpretation.**

Percy slumped down on a table surrounded by his male friends. They had all met up to celebrate Percy's eighteenth birthday and there was a very special reason none of his female friends were there. They felt that they would take pity on him or take advantage of him given his current situation.

"I'm really sorry man," Jason gave Percy a comforting pat on the back, "I mean, in what world is it ever a good idea to dump someone on their _birthday?_ It's just in terrible taste."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're failing about as miserably as I feel." Percy crossed his arms on the table and placed his head on them, "The last thing I want to think about right now is Athena's daughter."

"Jeez, not even referring to her by name?" Nico asked, "It must have been quite the scene."

"Well I'll tell you what," Jason piped up, "We're gonna get some drinks, non-alcoholic for you," Jason pointed to Nico, who scoffed, "order some wings, and you're on your third drink, the first girl to walk in _that_ door," Jason pointed to the main entrance of the restaurant, "you're gonna ask out on a date."

"That's a terrible plan," Percy grumbled.

"Better than watching you be all mopey."

"Whatever."

 **...**

Percy was only on his second drink when the others, besides Nico, had reached their eighth and were completely wasted. Though Percy was no one to talk. Even though his dad was one of the big three, Percy was a lightweight. He could see four of everyone and everything else was a purple haze.

"How ya feelin' Pershy?" He heard... someone's voice.

 _"hic"_

"Goo' ta hear."

"Percy, how many fingers am I holding up?" One of the Nicos asked.

" _hic,_ sixteen?"

"He's worse off than the rest of you."

"Oh, he'sh fine," Percy felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as he was pulled to the right. Wait, was it Jason to his right or Grover? Was Grover even here? "Righ' Persh?"

 _"hic"_

"Now hurry up and drink. You've got two more," twelve fingers entered Percy's line of sight.

Percy lifted his glass, which he had grasped firmly with both hands so he wouldn't lose it, and drank. He shuddered a bit as the bitter, yet somewhat sweet, liquid flowed down his throat. He still needed to get used to the taste. He drank until the tall glass was empty and placed it carefully back on the table.

"Man," a voice to his left said, "for a lightweight, you can really chug."

 _"hic"_

"What do you expect from someone who's incapable of drowning," Now there were eight Nicos.

Someone placed a third drink in front of Percy, "Drink."

Percy downed the third drink faster than the second and was now seeing twelve of everyone.

" _hic,_ since when were there so many people celebrating.. _hic_.. why are we here again?"

"Nico, ta'e 'im to da door."

Percy watched the twelve Nicos disappear before something pulled on his arm. He went whatever it was.

" _hic,_ where are we going?"

"All you need to remember is that as soon as you see a pretty girl," the something pushed him down, " say 'will you go out with me?' Got it?"

" _hic."_

"Got it?"

"Got it. _hic."_

Percy sat there for a few moments before seeing the most beautiful sight. Twelve beautiful girls with glistening red, no, auburn hair. Percy stood up and almost fell over.

"Woah-oh," he quickly caught himself, " _hic,_ excuse me, miss?"

The twelve girls eyed him with surprise and confusion, but he just though their silver eyes were pretty.

"You have really pretty eyes," All the girls blushed at the statement, "wait, that's not what I was, _hic,_ supposed to say... What was it again?... _hic_... Will you... uh, _hic_... will you... will, uh..."

"Will I what?" The girls looked anxious and annoyed at the same time.

"Will you... _hic..._ something with me? Uh... _hic..._ Oh!" Percy snapped his fingers when he thought he remembered it, "Will you marry me?"

"YOU 'AD WAN VINE!" someone yelled.

"Sit down Jathon, youw dwunk."

 _"_ SO ARE YOU!"

"Did I, _hic,_ say it wrong?" Percy asked.

"Y-yes," The girls said, their faces burning red.

"Oh, the how was I supposed to-?"

"Yes, I will marry you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Numerous voices yelled.

 **...**

"Ah!" Percy gripped his head from a splitting headache, "What the fu-? Why does my head hurt so much? What happened last night?"

He gasped when a slender, delicate arm wrapped around him. He cautiously turned around, scared to find out who he was in bed with. He stared at the cute, sleeping face hiding behind the auburn hair, not recognizing it at first, but as soon as he did...

"Uh," he shuffled back a bit, "uh," he lifted himself up, "Ah," He looked around at the extravagant room as he realized exactly where he was, "AH!" The doors burst open as Thalia entered, 'IT'S NOT WHAT IT-! AT LEAST I DON'T THINK IT'S WHAT IT-! WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE!?"

"Oh, you're finally awake," Thalia said in a casual tone, "Morning Percy."

"Uh, morning... Wait, why am I here?" Percy was so confused.

"You want the short version?" Percy nodded his head, "Lady Artemis has been harboring feelings for you and decided to confess to you on your birthday, but you beat her to the punch by drunk proposing to her, causing a scene that the other gods are _still_ trying to deal with, and now you're set to be married in three days."

"Why is it always three days? Wait, MARRIED!?"

"Mmmm, Quiet down, I'm tryin'a sleep," Percy looked down to see the Goddess of the Hunt gripping his hand, "Please lay back down Percy."

Percy hesitantly complied to the Goddess. The instant his head touched the pillow, Artemis wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close. Percy was taken aback, the normally stoic, and man-hating, Goddess was genuinely happy to have him with her. Was this all a dream? A fantasy to try and cheer himself up after being dumped? No, he never would've fantasized about Artemis, if only out of respect for her. This was reality. He Accepted it almost an instant, returning the Goddess's embrace. This was what he wanted, maybe not how he wanted it, or even who, but the sentiment, the love, that's all he wanted.

"Percy?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know you were drunk and probably don't remember proposing to me, so I understand if you want to back out."

"Well, I was just dumped yesterday, so I don't want you to feel like a rebound."

"Ok."

"But I also don't want to back out. So maybe we should postpone the wedding, get to know each other, and each other's families. You with my mom and me with the Hunters?"

"I'd like that," Artemis rubbed her head on his chest, "very much."

 **...**

 **For this story, reader input is highly appreciated. This is, as you could likely tell, a Pertemis story, just to stray from the bigger harem influence.**

 **Lemons?... Depends on how the story progresses.**

 **Other Pairings? Won't be explored by me, but you can feel free to volunteer to write your own stories to follow in this ones continuity.**

 **Why did Annabeth dump Percy? Same as above. I just really like the idea of multiple authors working on the same continuity. I also just love audience participation.**

 **Will Drunk Percy return? Depends on if you liked him.**

 **Please leave your thoughts and thank you for reading my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy placed his belongings in the Camp Half-Blood van so they could be taken to the Poseidon cabin in time for him to start his new career as a permanent instructor at the camp. He hefted the last box into the back and closed it, almost jumping into traffic when he saw Artemis standing where the door had been.

"Artemis?, Wh- what are you doing here?" Percy asked, holding his chest to make sure the Goddess hadn't scared his heart into shock, though that wasn't the shocking part.

Artemis had grown considerably taller since yesterday morning, when he last saw her. Her hair was also longer, reaching her lower back. Along with her new height came noticeably bigger breasts, though they weren't too big, as expected of a practical Goddess. When she saw where he was looking, she crossed her arms to try and hide the mounds.

"I thought I would come and meet with your mom..." the Goddess blushed, making her look even cuter than she already was, "... Are they too small?"

"N- no," Percy started blushing, "Th- they're very you. I was just surprised, that's all." He saw an expression on Artemis's face that he had never seen before. Was she embarrassed? "Uh, you look beautiful, if that helps."

Artemis lowered her arms and held her hands together, smiling a bit at his compliment. Percy couldn't believe that the adorable Goddess in front of him was actually his fiance.

"So," Artemis squirmed a bit, "which way is your mother's apartment?"

"Oh. Uh, this way."

Percy took Artemis by the hand, blushing the instant he did, and led Artemis into the complex. The pair climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the apartment and opened the door.

"Mom?" Percy called, "There's someone here I want you to meet."

Percy's mom walked into the entryway and stopped dead at the sight of the astoundingly beautiful girl her son had brought in.

"Oh... Percy, who's your friend?" Sally asked.

Artemis cleared her throat before speaking in a respectful tone that still demanded respect, something only Gods could do naturally, or at least that's what Percy thought.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and I am not a mere friend to your son. I am his fiance." The tone vanished when she saw how taken aback her future mother-in-law was at her words, "b- but don't worry, We're holding off on the wedding until we know each other's families better. Th- that's why I'm here today, to get to know you, and hopefully, get your blessing."

"I... I don't think you need my blessing, you are Goddess after all."

"Please," The Goddess, surprisingly, bowed down to the mortal, "I want the chance to connect with you and earn the right to call you 'mom' without it being obligatory."

Sally considered it. Percy knew his mom well enough to know that a cute girl like Artemis calling her 'mom' would be a dream come true for her. There really was nothing to consider.

"I think I'll just leave you two to get better acquainted," Percy turned to leave, "I still have lots to do."

"Percy," Sally simply calling him by name stopped him dead, making him wonder if _all_ moms had that kind of power, "You aren't actually thinking about leaving without giving your fiance a good bye kiss, are you?"

Percy and Artemis looked at each other, both their faces beet red. Percy went in to give Artemis a peck on the cheek, but she turned to face him out of sheer nervousness, and their lips met. Percy broke contact immediately and hurried out the door, embarrassed out of his mind. Artemis put her fingers on her lips, not knowing how to feel about what just happened.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sally asked.

"Yes please," Artemis said, still thinking about the kiss, hers and Percy's first kiss.

 **...**

After getting that embarrassing event in front of his mom out of his head, something that took three hours to do, he arrived at camp. The moment he made it over Half-Blood Hill, he was swarmed by the daughters of Aphrodite.

"Percy! Are you really marrying Artemis?"

"Uh..."

"How did you recover so fast from your dumping?"

"Uh..."

"Is it just a story fabricated by Jason? It sounds like something a Roman demigod would joke about."

"It's no joke," Artemis's sudden appearance beside Percy shocked everyone, "now remember your place, you flirts."

"Weren't you just with my mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we're going shopping next Friday." The daughter's of Aphrodite gasped in excitement, "Tell your mother and I'll destroy your precious closet."

"Shopping? For what?"

"It's none of your concern," Artemis turned away, blushing.

"It's a wedding dress isn't it?" Percy guessed, receiving a kick in the shin in response, "Gah!" he held his leg to try and soothe the pain, "Motherfu-" he sucked in his lip to catch himself in case there were children close by, "Mm! That was _not_ necessary."

"If you'll excuse me," Artemis pushed through the daughters of Aphrodite, "I need to make an announcement."

"This doesn't bode well."

 **...**

After unpacking, Percy made his way to the amphitheater, which was already packed to the brim with other demigods. Percy saw Nico waving him over to a free spot next to him, but saw Annabeth on his other side. She saw him as well, and he looked away, opting to sit with some kids from the Hermes cabin. He looked to the main podium and saw that Artemis was already there. She cleared her throat _once_ and everybody's attention was on her.

"First of all," She began "congratulations are in order for this camp's newest instructor, Percy Jackson," everyone applauded him, embarrassing him a bit, "who celebrated his eighteenth birthday two days ago. However, rather than receiving a gift from his longtime love, Annabeth Chase, he was _dumped,_ " She shot a dirty look at the daughter of Athena, "Tell me Annabeth, what possessed you to do such a thing to someone who has fought so hard?" She waited for an answer, but none came, "Well, I think you'll be happy to know that he's moved on. The rumors are true, I'm marrying Percy!" The entire amphitheater erupted with exclamations of disbelief. Artemis tapped her finger _once_ and the noise died down instantly, "I fell in love with Percy the moment I met him. All I've ever wanted to do is be with him. Now that I have that chance, I'm taking it, and when we're married, I too will become an instructor at this camp. That is all."

The girls all jumped out of their seats, except Annabeth, and cheered at the thought of a Goddess teaching them. Percy just sighed.

 **...**

When they had a moment alone, Artemis lifted up Percy's pant leg to inspect his shin.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" She dropped all aggression and 'high-and-mightyness', "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really." Percy looked away, not wanting to look at the Goddess on her knees, "Can you please get up now?"

Artemis looked up at him and realized the position she was in. She blushed and got up, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes. The two of them didn't want to do anything too naughty until after they were married. Percy cleared his throat to try and ruin the mood and left. Artemis stayed behind, choosing to wait before rejoining him. She was happy, her life was now tied to Percy's, and they were going to be a family, start a family. She blushed at the thought of having her own little ones with him. She smacked her cheeks and took a deep breath before going to arrange for the Hunters to come to the camp.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis returned from her nightly hunt to a relatively empty camp, which was perfect. Even though she publicly announced her engagement to Percy, her godly pride made it so she didn't want to be seen with him, not yet anyways. She made her way to the cabins and stopped when she reached the Poseidon cabin. Thalia stood outside the door, along with a new recruit, per Artemis's orders. It was a precautionary measure Artemis chose to take in case any of Aphrodite's daughters decided to be daring and take a midnight walk to Percy's bed. Artemis eyed the recruit.

"Follow me," she instructed before entering the cabin, followed by the recruit, Thalia remaining outside, "There was one difference between your oath and the other Hunter's. Have you figured out what it was?"

"No, Lady Artemis," the recruit kept her voice low so as not to wake the sleeping demigod before them.

"You have not sworn off men like your sisters in arms have. This was no mistake, as you have a very special task ahead of you." Artemis gestured to Percy, who rolled over in his sleep, "He, like us, is a virgin. While it is in our best interest to save each other _for_ each other, there is no denying that we will need practice to avoid having our first time together be awkward and painful. The Hunters will aid me in my training, using various sexual toys which I am positive they have collected to deal with their own... "tension". Percy has no such luxury, _that_ is where you come in."

"What? Me?" the recruit was shocked to say the least, "But, Lady Artemis, what about his-?"

"His virginity will remain intact so long as you don't use your own reproductive organ." Artemis stated.

"But then how can I-?"

"The mortals refer to it as "Anal"," the recruit instinctively covered her butt, "I see you are familiar with the term. That said, your mouth, your..." Artemis eyed the girls chest, which was at least a solid C cup, bigger than Artemis, who would go no larger than a B cup for practicality's sake, "breasts, and your anus will more than suffice for this task."

"Are you sure _I_ can do it?" the recruit became more and more embarrassed the more she thought about it.

"I can only trust one of my Hunters to perform this task, and you are the only one who _hasn't_ sworn off men. It has to be you."

The recruit eyed the demigod nervously, tugging at her sleeve as her face turned scarlet. She closed her eyes and turned back to the Goddess.

"OK. I'll try."

"Thank you," Artemis gave her a warm smile, "Your mission begins now."

Artemis left her recruit to her devices. The nervous girl let out a few shaky breaths as she stared at the sleeping men before her. she couldn't afford to let Artemis down. She gulped and slowly approached the bed.

 **...**

Percy found himself slowly waking up to the darkness of his cabin at night and a strange feeling on his groin. It wasn't unpleasant, it actually felt really good. As more feeling came back to his waking body, he started to feel a bit of a draft, he didn't have his blanket on him anymore. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He reached for his lamp and turned it on before investigating the strange, yet pleasant feeling. It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone.

There was a girl he didn't know in his bed with him, though her Hunter uniform suggested that whatever was happening, it was Artemis's idea, as they rarely did anything without her permission. The girl had brilliant blue eyes and dyed pink hair with a large, pointed bang the the right side of her face and two smaller bangs on the left side, as well as twintails.

If there was anything the girls at the camp's makeshift salon wanted everyone to know, it was that there was a very big difference between pigtails and twintails, though Percy couldn't remember what it was, he just learned to tell which one was which off a glance, because they would have insulted if he hadn't.

But his talks with the salon girls weren't important right now. There was a girl he had never met before in his bed right now and, more importantly, she was sucking his dick! As good as it felt, Percy couldn't just let this happen. He grabbed the girl's shoulders and hefted her off of him.

"Phuah," she moaned as the pressure she had built up suddenly released.

"What the hell are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Lady Artemis wanted me to train you for your first time with her," the girl explained.

"I had an inkling," Percy muttered, "But, more importantly, who are you?"

"Paisley," Percy waited for a last name, which took a few minutes, "Daughter of Arachne," Her widened at her own words, "Please don't tell Lady Artemis! If she finds out I'm the daughter of one of her sister's enemies, she might-!"

Percy stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"You look normal enough to me," Paisley calmed down at his words, "Besides, this training was Artemis's idea, right?" The girl nodded, "Then it's fine with me, so long as everything that happens in training _stays_ in training. Agreed?"

Paisley nodded again and Percy removed his hand. Rather than saliva, a string of silk connected his hand to the girl's mouth and Percy knew all at once that she was telling the truth about her familial relations. He shook his hand to get the substance off and rubbed it on his sheet to get rid of any residual silk.

Paisley wasted no time descending on him again. This time, he noticed something. With her utilizing silk rather than saliva, there was a certain smoothness to her technique, not that he had any experience to compare it to, besides masturbation, which was greatly inferior compared to this. But as soft as it was, there was something off. Something was keeping him in a state of semi-pleasure. It felt good, and she was so cute, but it just didn't feel like it was enough. Then he saw it, her movements were erratic, stressed, nervous. She was so worried about messing up that she was deadlocked. Percy put his hand on her head to comfort her.

Felling his fingers running through her hair cleared her mind. She slowed down and found her groove. She bobbed up and down, taking in as much as she could without overwhelming herself. But her mouth was starting to get sore. And how could it not, she had been doing this for ten minutes before Percy woke up. She lifted herself up and felt ashamed that she couldn't bring him to climax.

"Is that all Artemis wanted you to do?" Percy asked, somewhat eager for more.

"Well," Paisley's cheeks turned scarlet, "she did say that... Anal was ok."

Percy's rising member gave away his excitement as Paisley removed her leggings, then her panties, to reveal that she was remarkably smooth, as if she had never grown hair down there to begin with. She then turned her back to Percy and got on all fours.

"This is your training," Her voice higher pitched and shaking from her embarrassment, "so, whenever you're ready."

Percy got up onto his knees and approached the waiting girl. He slowly pushed his dick into her anus, earning a squeak from her upon penetration. He pushed further and further, making her grip his sheet even tighter, until his entire length was inside her.

"Ah!" She moaned as she felt the rest of his body meet with hers, "Wait." She turned herself around, making Percy moan in pleasure at the movement, and took off the rest of her clothes so she was now on her back, completely naked, "Lady Artemis will likely want to see it, so you should get some practice with _this_ position."

Percy couldn't hold himself back when he saw Paisley's cute expression. His hips moved on pure instinct, causing the girl to moan in pleasure. The more he thrust, the more her boobs bounced, which only made her expression cuter. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, slowly but surely, she gave in to the pleasure completely. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Percy, pulling herself up onto him. She started to mix her own movements with his and, caught up in the pleasure, she started kissing him. Their tongues danced around each other as the pair became lost in their own little world. But they weren't the only ones.

 **...**

Thalia hadn't meant to peak, but as soon as she did, she couldn't tear her gaze away. While the window appeared to be soundproof, the visual was enough to get Thalia wet. She didn't care if masturbating to her cousin was wrong, she just shoved her left hand straight into her panties and held her shirt up with her teeth so she could cup her breast with her right hand. The scene in front of her was just too much. Watching her cousin pound her new recruits ass made her long for the toys she and her teammates collected. She couldn't help but wonder if they were as excited as she was.

 **...**

"Haaahn," Artemis moaned as one of the Hunters pounded her ass with a strap-on, "Don't you think you're a little _too_ in to this?"

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis," The Hunter responded, "but it's not everyday that a Maiden Goddess asks someone to do something like this. We've all wanted it."

"As much as you've all wanted a real cock, I'm sure."

Artemis had said the magic word. She winced as the Hunter's speed and ferocity increased. She knew exactly what her girls wanted, and she knew she couldn't keep it from them much longer.

"If you, Ah, wish, I will allow, Hah, you all to, Ahn, give your maidenhood to Percy, Oh Gods!" The speed became nearly unbearable as the Hunter's body responded to her words, "After he takes mine, of course."

"You're so kind, Lady Artemis, But most of us have already given our maidenhood away."

"That's impossible! Hahn, I would've known if any of you had been with a man."

"Who said we gave it to a man? Ally."

The one Hunter who tried desperately to ignore what was happening around her looked back at the one who called her. she received a nod and stood. Very hesitantly, she pulled down her leggings and turned around. Artemis was shocked, and a little mortified to discover that one of her Hunters had a penis, and a big one at that. How had she managed to hide it? The other Hunters stared at it, they all wanted it so badly.

"You know Lady Artemis, now that you've seen it, it would only be common courtesy for you to satisfy it."

Artemis eyed the organ for a moment, still bewildered that it's owner had managed to hide it for so long.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow any penis other than my fiance's to touch me!"

Without another word, the Goddess flashed away.

 **...**

Percy had no idea when or how Thalia got involved in this, but he didn't care. The massage his dick was getting from both girls breasts just felt too good. Paisley allowed Thalia to suck Percy's tip, which was only fair after the blowjob he had received from Paisley earlier. The sight of his cousin doing such a thing, and making such cute expressions while doing it, was enough to make Percy tense up and cum in her mouth. While surprised at first, Thalia took every last drop into her mouth. When she had everything, she got up and grabbed Paisley. She then transferred whatever she hadn't swallowed directly into the other girl's mouth. Seeing the two girls making out and sharing his semen excited him to no end, making him harder. But before anything could be done about it, a bright light flooded the room. Percy instinctively covered his eyes and could only rely on feeling, like the sudden weight on his hips, the incredible feeling that engulfed his dick and the 'POP' he felt on the tip.

"Ahn!" A voice squeaked as the light faded.

Percy uncovered his eyes and stared in disbelief at Artemis, who herself was frightened at the position she put herself in. Percy looked down and saw what the incredible feeling was. His dick was actually inside Artemis's pussy! She was trembling at the feeling herself, but she didn't seem mad. she grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Please," she said in a sweet tone, "be gentle."

Percy's hips started moving on their own at her words. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he found his rhythm. Every thrust, every movement caused Artemis to let out a soft squeak. The cute noises she made only served to fuel Percy's passion. Doing this to her, with her, just felt so right to him. He moved at his own pace, focusing only on the girl he held, and the feeling of her boobs pressed against his chest. His speed was neither slow nor fast, he kept at a neutral pace to provide comfort to the Goddess for her first time. Although he had to admit the comfort was also for him so he wouldn't lose himself in the pleasure like he had with Paisley. When she got used to the feeling, Artemis pushed herself up so she could look him in the eye.

"I love you," she said in the kindest voice she could muster without moaning.

Those words did it for Percy. He thrust as hard and deep as he could and came.

"Haaa-AAAAAHHHNN!" Artemis moaned from sheer pleasure.

That was the last thing Percy saw before he blacked out.

 **...**

 **Alright, there's your lemon. Jeez, these take even more effort to write than regular chapters. I hope it was worth it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the week, the Hunters became more involved in camp activities. Some helped with maintenance on the climbing wall, which entailed removing the rocks that used to be the magma the wall is known to seep. Others aided the Hephaestus and Athena campers in erecting a new pavilion that would act as an outdoor kitchen for demigods who wanted to try their hand at cooking or baking. Artemis herself chose to remain close to Percy, sitting in the stands and watching him intently as he taught the children at the camp how to defend themselves. But that wasn't all he did. Artemis was surprised to learn that her fiance had a pet hellhound, which he played with by summoning geysers of water directly below practice dummies to toss them away for the hellhound to fetch. The creature even helped Percy to train the children. It seemed as though it was used to acting as a teacher's aide. Artemis got up, deciding to ask Percy about his pet.

"Never run," Percy instructed the kids as she approached, "dodge to the side and strike while it's back is turned. You won't have long to do it, so you need to be fast. Eventually, you'll have to act this way in a split second, on pure instinct, so practice while you can."

"Percy," Artemis got his attention, "How did you come across this hellhound?"

"Mrs. O'Leary? An old teacher left her to me when he died," he gave his pet a playful scratch behind the ear, "She's really been a valuable asset and friend these past few years."

"I can only imagine," Artemis said, reaching to pet Mrs. O'Leary, only to have the hound pounce on her and start licking her.

"Aw, she likes you." Percy commented, the children giggling behind him.

Artemis tried to give Percy an annoyed look, which only made her look cuter. She then noticed a girl, no older than twelve, running up to Percy.

"Mr. Jackson!" She called as she approached.

"Oh, hey Nemesis," Percy looked over and saw the confused expression he expected from Artemis, "she was named after her godly parent. Kind of a not-so-subtle clue towards her heritage."

Artemis looked the girl over and started to see the resemblance towards her namesake. But she couldn't dwell on it as Mrs. O'Leary decided to lay down on her, obstructing her view, but she could still hear.

"Mr. Jackson. Chiron said it's OK for Big Bro to come into the camp!"

"Great! Let's go get him." Footsteps sounded and faded as the pair left.

"That's enough," Artemis pushed the hellhound off of her and got up to follow Percy, but Mrs. O'Leary pushed her down again.

It took a few more tries, but Artemis finally escaped. She made her way to catch up with Percy, but was distracted when she saw one of her Hunter's hiding in the shadow cast by the Big House. As she approached the Hunter, she recognized her as one of the Hunters who had a fetish. She stopped right behind the girl and cleared her throat.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked.

 **...**

After letting Nemesis's brother into the camp, Percy took him straight to the Big House, as it was the only place the full mortal could stay. The man had brown hair and eyes to match. His clothes were in tatters and had scars all over, a clear sign of how much he went through to keep his sister safe during the trip to camp. He had a broadsword slung on his back, likely stolen from a monster. The most curious thing, however, was the green scaled, yellow eyed, quadrupedal dragon perched on his right shoulder. When they arrived at the Big House, he didn't seem all too surprised at the sight of Chiron, possibly another sign of how much he had gone through to get his sister to camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron greeted the mortal, "I am Chiron. I am what you would call the co-head counselor here."

"It's nice to meet you Chiron, my name is Mitchel," he then gestured to the dragon, "and this is Splitstream. I found her egg on the way here."

"I'm surprised you could see through the mist," Chiron studied the man.

"Mist?" Mitchel looked to Percy.

"Kind of a magical curtain that hides monsters true forms from mortal eyes." Percy explained.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't see through it at first, but I think my need to protect Sis allowed my eyes to adjust... or something along those lines."

"It's not uncommon for something like that to happen," Chiron pondered for a moment before continuing, "regardless, you both made it here safely, and that's all that matters. Come, we will prepare a room for you."

Mitchel stepped forward to follow Chiron, but something caught his eye. Nemesis followed his gaze and gasped.

"That's the weird girl I told you about Bro!" Nemesis exclaimed.

Percy followed the pair's gaze and gawked at the sight. One of the Hunters was wearing fake fox ears and a matching tail, along with a collar and leash. She offered the other end of the leash to Percy.

"I've been waiting for so long," the Hunter looked embarrassed, but sounded determined, "please give me a command Master."

"Excuse me, what?" Percy asked.

"She has a fetish for this sort of thing," Artemis stepped around a corner, "A result of being treated like a pet by her family prior to joining the Hunt. In other words, she wants you treat her that way as well."

Percy stared at the Hunter, who gave him a pleading expression. He had a feeling she wouldn't stop offering until he accepted. He sighed and took the leash, thinking of something, anything, that wouldn't make him look like a weirdo. He turned around and crouched.

"Up." He said in an authoritative tone.

The Hunter was taken aback by the command, but complied. She climbed on Percy's back and he got up and made his way to the cabins. If he was doing this, he was doing it in private.

"Is everyday here like this?" Mitchel asked.

"More or less," Chiron responded.

"I think I'll like it here."

 **...**

Even in the privacy of the Poseidon cabin, Percy was a little embarrassed telling another person to do things like sit and roll over. But the Hunter complied with a big smile on her face, almost too big.

"If you're wondering," Artemis announced her presence and closed the door behind her, "she's getting off on this."

Percy looked at Artemis, the back at the Hunter and only then noticed how heavily she was panting. He glanced at her leggings and spotted the dark stain between her thighs.

"About a quarter of the Hunt is like this," Artemis explained, "not necessarily the same fetish, but they're likely to turn to you when they want to satisfy their urges..." Artemis looked away nervously, "And I may have given them permission."

"You what?!" Percy stared at her in shock.

"Besides me, you've been doing it with Thalia and Paisley. What difference do the other Hunters make?'

"Well, for one thing, I'm just one guy. How am I expected to satisfy over a hundred girls? Let alone those who look like children? I'm not exactly comfortable with, you know."

"I realize that. But it's not as though I can take back what I told them. For them, my orders are final. You might as well enjoy it too."

Percy just stared at his fiance, fully understanding his situation, but still not being happy about it. He looked back down at the Hunter, wondering exactly what he got himself into.

 **...**

 **My main reason for introducing Mitchel is to provide a background character to allow authors to connect their stories to mine. So if you wish to write stories to coincide with mine, he will be a good character to utilize.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the day Artemis was going shopping with Sally arrived, Percy was exhausted. Satisfying Hunters was no easy task, especially those with fetishes. Needless to say, Percy avoided the Hunters with sadistic fetishes like the plague. In actuality, Percy's most frequent partners, outside of Artemis herself, were Paisley, who had become far more daring, pinning Percy to the ceiling and silencing them both so as not to alert the campers beneath them, and Thalia, who didn't even try to hide the fact that she was fucking her cousin, even going so far as to lay claim on his cock in the middle of a large crowd of girls. Of course, that paled in comparison to the fetish one of the Hunters revealed the day after that incident. Apparently, one of the eldest Hunters, one of Zoe Nightshade's first recruits in fact, got off on being watched. Percy discovered this when she yanked down his pants and entered a state of pure ecstasy when she saw some campers staring in disbelief. Granted, Percy understood how something like that could get someone excited, but after doing it, he knew that he would never actively seek out an audience.

Percy considered himself lucky. While Artemis was away, Thalia led the Hunters on an expedition, so Percy was safe for a while. Another lucky break came when he noticed that he didn't have any classes scheduled for the day. He figured he would help out with setting up the cooking pavilion, but spotting Annabeth there caused him to make an immediate beeline for the Big House. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but now didn't seem like the best time.

At the Big House, Percy spotted their mortal guest, Mitchel, playing chess with Chiron. Percy was no expert, but their expressions, along with the arrangement on the board, suggested that Mitchel was more of an academic person who was forced to toughen up for his sister's sake. Percy stepped up onto the deck and approached the pair.

"So," Percy began, "are you the only one watching over Nemesis?"

"Car crash," Mitchel said casually.

"What?"

"Our parents died in a car crash. She witnessed the whole thing. I had already moved out when it happened," Mitchel looked from the board, "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'm sorry."

Before the conversation could continue, a bright light flashed behind Percy and Styx pushed past him, grabbing Mitchel.

"I'm borrowing this!" Styx exclaimed, dragging Mitchel off the deck, "Bye!"

And just like that, Styx rounded the corner and flashed away.

"..." Percy stared at the spot Mitchel used to be in, "Did that just happen?"

"It would appear so," Chiron said, just as confused as Percy.

One of the upper windows on the Big House opened, catching Percy's attention. Rachel poked her head out. Her eyes clearly just returning to normal after one of her prophecies.

"What are you waiting for!" She yelled to Percy, "Grab Nico, get Jason and get your butt to the Underworld!"

Percy didn't waste any time asking Rachel what she saw and just ran to the Hades cabin.

 **...**

"Okay, hang on," Jason stopped Percy interrupted Percy mid-explanation, "Why does Styx want a mortal?"

"You want the best answer or the crazy answer?" Percy asked.

"Knowing you, they're the same thing, so crazy."

Nico plugged his ears as Percy pulled out a megaphone he had brought just for an occasion like this. He turned on the megaphone and...

"SHE WANTS THE DICK!" Percy shouted, his voice being amplified by the megaphone, causing Jason to cover his ears in discomfort, "SO ARE YOU GONNA HELP US?"

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed, "Just turn that stupid thing off!"

Percy looked back at Nico, who just gave him an annoyed look, and looked back at Jason, smirking.

"NAH," he said through the megaphone, "I'M GOOD."

"Is this payback for getting you drunk?" Jason asked.

"MAYBE."

"Let's just go," Nico groaned.

"Hang on," Percy said as they made their way to the water, "since this is a non-fate-of-the-world quest, I want to try something." Percy brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, calling a Hippocampus. He then pulled out Riptide and mounted the creature, extending his arm to full length and bringing the megaphone back up with his other arm, "ADVENTURE HO!"

"Has anyone ever told you how much of a dork you are?" Jason asked.

"Don't pretend like you've never wanted to do that."

"..."

 **...**

"ADVENTURE HO!" Jason yelled into the megaphone as they sped across the water.

"Woo! Go Jason!" Percy yelled.

"Why do I still hang out with you people?" Nico asked.

"Because we're all you've got!" Jason and Percy shot back simultaneously.

 **...**

While she and Sally were taking a break from their shopping, Artemis decided to check in on Percy. She turned on a drinking fountain and pulled out her hunting knife to reflect the sunlight into the stream. As soon as the rainbow appeared, she flicked a drachma in.

"Percy Jackson, Camp Half-blood." she said calmly.

"He's not there," The voice of Iris rang through.

"Then where is he?"

At once, an image of the ocean appeared in the rainbow. She spotted what appeared to be a Hippocampus speeding towards the connection point.

"ADVENTURE HO!" came the unmistakable voices of Percy and Jason as the Hippocampus sped through the connection, severing it.

Artemis quickly hid her knife as people started to look, trying to find the source of the yelling. She had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. she sighed as she figured she may have to check on him in person. She returned to Sally.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short," Artemis explained to her future mother-in-law, "but I think that Percy might be doing something stupid."

"It's alright," Sally told her, "this is perfectly natural for a couple. go smack some sense into him."

"Thank you. I hope we can continue this another day."

With that, Artemis left. As she rounded a corner, she pulled out a tiny bottle that she kept on her person in case she ever needed to track Percy down. She opened the bottle and sniffed her "Percy sample", then used her godly vision to spot the trail connecting the sample to it's source. She then made a detour into an alley to shift her clothes into her hunting uniform and called her chariot, beginning the hunt.

 **...**

Percy Jason and Nico made their way through Styx's temple. As they rounded a corner, Percy turned to Nico.

"How did you know where her temple was?" Percy asked.

"I've lived down here how long and you're surprised that I _know_ where it is?" Nico asked back.

"Point taken."

"Guy's, shush... do you hear that?" Jason whispered.

Percy and Nico stopped to listen. It sounded as though someone was arguing. The trio looked at each other before following the sounds. As they got closer, the sounds became clearer.

"Please!" Styx could be heard, "I just want a child. You don't even need to be a part of their life if you don't want to."

"No!," Mitchel snapped at her, "Humans have parental instincts. If I had a child, I wouldn't be able to leave it, but I still need to watch over my sister. You'll just have to find someone else."

"I don't want someone else! Everything you've been through has drawn me to you."

The trio looked at each other again.

"Do we even _need_ to do anything?" Nico asked, "It sounds like he has things under control."

"Rachel wouldn't have told us to come here if we didn't need to do something," Percy explained, "we just need to figure out what."

"You could try marriage," Jason yelled to the arguing pair, shocking Percy and Nico, "that's what Percy and Artemis are doing!"

"Jason! What the hell!" Percy tried to cover Jason's mouth, but it was too late, their cover was blown.

"WHO DARES TO SNEAK IN MY-" Styx bellowed before being silenced, somewhat, "Ah!" she squeaked.

"Honestly," Artemis's voice sounded, "haven't we warned you enough to never walk around naked?"

"Artemis? What are you-? Ah!" Styx couldn't regain her composure.

Percy, out of curiosity, peaked into the room. His eyes widened in shock. Styx was completely naked and Artemis was groping hr breasts from behind.

"You know," Artemis stated, "it always pissed me off how easily you flaunted these things. It's about time I put you in your place." She easily spotted Percy and smirked, "Jason! Nico! Make sure no one interrupts. Percy, get in here."

Percy didn't hesitate, mainly because he was scared of what she would do to him if he didn't comply.

"You," Artemis got Mitchel's attention, "When a Goddess asks for your cooperation," She lifted Styx by her thighs, giving the mortal full view of the naked Goddess's pussy, "You give it to her without hesitation. But, just to make sure you're not alone in this," she turned to look at Percy, "strip me and fuck me. Now!"

As if to prove her point, Percy tore Artemis's clothes off and stuck his member in. As he pounded her, he cupped her breasts from behind, earning a moan from her akin to the one she had received from Styx. It didn't take long for Mitchel to cave and join in. It was quite a position for all of them, a demigod taking Artemis from behind while she held Styx up to be taken from the front by a mortal. As Artemis began to lose herself in the pleasure, she grabbed Mitchel's hands and wrapped them around Styx before dropping to her knees, separating the pairs. After a while, Artemis couldn't take sharing the room anymore, as she couldn't let loose, so she flashed herself and Percy back to the Poseidon cabin. They continued on till sunset, at that point, Percy had lost track of how many times he came, but their sweat drenched bodies were a good enough indicator.

 **...**

At dinner, Percy found out that Styx had been nice enough to return Jason to his camp and that she was now at Camp Half-Blood, clinging to her new mortal boyfriend, if her pleas to swear on her that he'll never cheat on her were anything to go by. Before he sat down to eat, Artemis caused a scene by wrapping her arms around him.

"It's incredible!" She exclaimed, "Absolutely wonderful!"

"What is it?"Percy asked.

Artemis giggled and leaned in to Percy's ear.

"After all the sex we've had these past two weeks, you should've been more surprised if this didn't happen," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Percy just stood there, shock overtaking him. So many thoughts were running through his head. Why hadn't he considered this sooner? What would his mom say? What would the gods say? How long did godly pregnancy last? Would they have time for the wedding before she gave birth? In a moment of pure panic, Percy did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and took Artemis's hands.

"Forget the ceremony! We're just doing the official stuff!"

"Percy? What are you saying?"

"We're getting married! Tomorrow!"

 **...**

 **After this chapter, you know you want to say it. ADVENTURE HO!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Percy, wait!" Artemis called, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Percy stopped and turned as they neared the Big House.

"Do you want the baby before or after we do this?"

"Chiron just got the papers to make it official, so we're doing it now." Percy resumed his walk to the Big House.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I think the answer is obvious."

"I'm not bound by mortal laws. I can blitz through my pregnancy and have the baby now if you want."

Percy stopped dead, catching Artemis off guard as she walked right into him. He slowly turned to face her, his expression showing a level of agitation that sent a shiver down the goddess's spine.

"I probably should have mentioned that earlier," she tried to play innocent.

"You. Can. WHAT?!" Percy snapped, not at all in the mood for games.

As his agitation peaked, as well as his stress, Percy stormed off, not wanting to make a bigger scene than he likely already had. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to help. The problem was that everything seemed to be moving so fast and he just couldn't keep up. As soon as Percy arrived at the Big House, he slumped down on the steps and let out a loud groaning sigh.

"Overwhelmed?" Chiron asked, looking away from some paperwork or letters, whichever one he did outside.

"A little," Percy admitted, "How do you do it? How do you cycle a personal life with all this responsibility."

"With practice and patience, something you'll learn to have as time goes on."

Percy sighed again and looked out over the camp. The older campers were going through their daily routines while younger campers were exploring the grounds. A notable sight was Nemesis playing with her brother's dragon, which had gone through a growth spurt in the past two days and was now the size of a great dane. They were playing games like fetch and tug-o-war with a training shield, showing how much like a dog Splitstream was. Speaking of dogs, Mrs. O'Leary bounded into view, wanting to play with the pair, prompting the dragon to hoist the girl into the air and fly to a different location. Mrs. O'Leary whined at the fleeing pair, then noticed Percy at the Big House, who figured now might be a good time to leave.

 **...**

By the time night rolled around, everything calmed down, though no one had seen Percy all day. Everyone was getting ready for dinner when Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the dining pavilion, dragging her demigod owner along the way.

"Ow," Percy unenthusiastically groaned when his head hit a post.

Mrs. O'Leary skidded to a halt when a group of demigods blocked her path. She wagged her tail excitedly as she knew the humans to be her playmates when Percy was away. While blocked the hell hound's path, another demigod grabbed a relatively large steak off the buffet table and joined the group.

"Drop it," the demigod ordered, trying to coax Mrs. O'Leary with the food, "drop it," he ordered in a more stern voice, and Mrs O'Leary listened, dropping the appendage she had been using to drag her owner around, which happened to be Percy's leg. The demigod then looked to his right and shouted, "Move!" causing everyone in the direction he faced to dive for cover, clearing a path. He looked back at Mrs. O'Leary and shook the steak, "You want the treat?" Mrs. O'Leary got down on her front paws, ready to pounce after the meat, "You want it? Go get it!" He threw the steak and Mrs. O'Leary chased after it, hopping out of the pavilion and bounding off to enjoy her treat.

The demigods returned to their respective devices as Artemis entered the pavilion, cradling a bundle in her arms. She stopped when she reached Percy.

"You look like you've had a fun day," she smugly commented.

"Don't tell me you went ahead and did it?" Percy stared at the bundle.

"I wasn't about to wait forever for an answer," she told him, "and since the only alternative was a mortal childbirth, I'd say I picked the lesser of two evils. Are you still mad?"

"I was never mad, just frustrated."

"Aw," she teased, "does someone need a hug?"

"Not until I've calmed down," Percy crossed his arms in a huff and averted his gaze from Artemis. He stayed like that for a few moments as a couple of younger campers awkwardly stepped over him. He then sighed and stuck his arms up, "gimme my baby."

Artemis lowered the bundle into Percy's hands, who carefully lowered it so it was resting on his chest. He looked down at the infant's sleeping face. She was only a newborn and already had a full head of beautiful black hair. She was so tiny on his chest. He choked up a bit when she let out a tiny yawn and opened her eyes. She stared at him with big beautiful silver eyes, unsure of what to make of him.

"Hi," he greeted her with a gentle voice, trying to hold back his own tears, caressing her tiny cheek with his finger, "I'm your daddy."

He gasped when her tiny hand poked out of the blanket she was wrapped up in and gripped his finger. She continued to hold his finger as she drifted back to sleep, getting used to the sound of his heartbeat. Artemis knelt down as Percy started to tear up.

"It's a magical experience, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

"It would've been even more magical if the pain hadn't set halfway through," Percy groaned as quietly as he could, "please help."

The Goddess sighed and effortlessly lifted the man up.

"Is this embarrassing for you?" She teased.

"Not really. There are about ten girls in here who do this to me on a regular basis... give or take."

Artemis carried Percy out of the pavilion to take him to the infirmary. When the couple was out of earshot, all of the campers began murmuring excitedly over the baby.

 **...**

 **So, what are we gonna name this baby. Before you start shoving moon and tide themed names at me, I already have a theme for the name. Well, two actually. This baby is Percy's little "Princess" and the "Light of his Life". Those are the themes. You're all a creative bunch, I know you'll think of something. Thank you for enjoying this story.**


End file.
